


face first

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Urophagia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: When they're alone, all Byleth wants is for Hubert to degrade her.





	face first

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Hubert, what can I say

Only Hubert could find a way to look at her with such disdain, and for such a look to excite her as much as it does. In fact, Byleth is pretty sure that only Hubert would be willing to do so many strange things with her, but she can’t imagine wanting this with anyone else anyway. She wonders, sometimes, if she would have turned out like this either way, or if this side of her only came to be because she fell in love with a man like Hubert.

But there’s no way of knowing, especially since she can’t imagine herself having fallen in love with anyone else, and, before she met him, never even considered the idea of being with anyone, much less like this. Certainly, she never would have pictured herself sitting alone with him, watching him finish off another cup of coffee, anticipation and arousal creating an odd, almost nauseous sensation in her lower stomach.

“You’re certainly eager,” he mutters without even looking at her. He mocks her only because she needs it, because that’s a part of things- well, and because he’s Hubert, but that’s what makes him so perfect for it all.

He had mocked her when she had finally admitted she wanted this, breaking down during their previous session. She was begging him to hurt her more, to degrade her more, to humiliate her more, and he had pushed her for suggestions, sensing that there was something she was hiding and that she wanted very much.

As it turned out, admitting it was all she needed to push her over the edge, and because she’d already finished, he decided to put her admission on hold. Now, after making her beg for it a few times to prove that she  _ really _ wants it, he’s finally going to do it. He hasn’t done anything for her, only made light conversation as he drank his way through more coffee than usual, but she knows what it’s for, and she’s trembling now, so turned on that she can barely stand it.

Even though he’s just finished the last of it, she knows that he must already have to piss. They’ve been at this for a while, and much of what he’s had will have made its way through him by now. She watches his every move, searching for any hint of discomfort, but he would never show such a side of himself, even to her. Or, perhaps,  _ especially _ to her, especially now, when she’s about to show just how submissive she can be.

“I’m still appalled that you sit around daydreaming about this,” he continues. “You’ve had your fair share of disgusting fantasies, but you really stay up at night, desperately wishing that I would piss on you? That I would even let you drink it? I keep fooling myself into thinking you couldn’t possibly sink any lower than you already have, and yet you keep finding ways to surprise me.”

She bites her lip, squirming and unable to think of anything to say.

“That,” he clarifies, “isn’t a compliment, professor.”

“I wouldn’t want it to be,” she replies, and he chuckles.

“Of course you wouldn’t. It seems all you ever really want is for me to insult you, but at least you make my job easy for me,” he says with a sigh. “Now, should we get started? I know you’re absolutely  _ shaking _ right now, you want it so badly. I should make you beg for it again, but I think I’ve seen enough of  _ that _ pathetic display.”

“Please…” she starts, stopping herself before she starts begging him on reflex. But after a brief pause, she decides to add, “I’m thirsty.”

“ _ You _ are absolutely disgusting, actually,” he says, shaking his head. “You’re lucky that I have to piss so badly that I don’t feel like excusing myself when I’ve got you right here.”

His sudden confession takes her by surprise and she gasps, feeling a sudden stab of arousal. Hubert gives her a look, and she nods, getting up from her seat so that she can get down on her knees. He rises, standing in front of her, and when he looks down at her, he sneers. She really does love the way he looks at her.

“It’s pathetic that you want it so much, but you’re so pathetic that it’s fitting I would use you to relieve myself,” he says, and she could be imagining things, but she thinks she sees him shuffle a little bit, like it’s starting to become difficult to hold back. There is a part of her that wouldn’t mind seeing him squirm for a little while, but if she had to choose, she would choose this role over that one, every single time.

Hubert undoes his pants then, and she stares up at him as he frees his cock. “Your face first, or do you only want to drink it?” he asks.

“My...my face first,” she replies, and he laughs at her. She loves it when he laughs at her.

“I thought as much.” With that, he takes aim and lets loose, closing his eyes with a pleasant sigh. The warm liquid cascades over her face, and she cranes her neck, angling further into the stream. It’s so filthy, so degrading, and she loves every bit of it; she loves the warmth, the scent, and the simple fact that it’s Hubert doing this to her, to remind her of her place, to allow her to prove how low she is willing to sink for him.

This only goes on for a few seconds, but she savors each and every one of those, as it drips down her face and onto her body, and she is so glad she didn’t undress before, glad that she is being soaked like this. But then he commands, “Mouth open,” and she complies, opening her eyes as well to meet his gaze as he redirects his aim.

Hubert looks at her with absolute disdain as he pisses into her mouth, and Byleth could not be happier. The taste should probably be unpleasant, but she doesn’t mind it, and likes it all the more because it’s Hubert, because she’s drinking it for Hubert. She does not miss a single drop from the time he aims for her mouth to the end, and swallows every bit of it.

The stream slows to a stop, and Hubert gives another sigh, murmuring, “If anything, you’re very useful. That was starting to get painful, and with all I had to drink, it wouldn’t surprise me if I find myself in the same predicament again soon.” Byleth doesn’t think her expression has changed at all, but he laughs and says, “If you’re that desperate for it, then yes, you can have it again.”

“I...I’d like that,” she says with a nod. “That was really great, I...I loved it.”

Hubert chuckles, shaking his head. “Of course you did,” he says. “And now you’ll want me to fuck you while you wait for more, correct?” Byleth nods again, and Hubert replies, “Of course you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
